Découverte
by PtitLu89
Summary: Harry à vaincu, mais ne s'en réjouit pas


**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling, blablabla

**Note de l'auteur : **One-shot assez court. Je ne sais pas si cette fic mérite une suite, alors dîtes-le moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Merci :)

Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

**Découverte**

POV Harry :

Eux, en train de fêter ma victoire. Moi, sur la rambarde de cette tour d'astronomie.

Eux, heureux comme jamais. Moi, au fond du gouffre d'avoir tué un homme.

Eux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Moi, plus seul que jamais.

Eux, pensent à tout et a rien. Moi, pense à une seule et unique personne.

Voilà, ce qu'il se passe maintenant que j'ai tué Voldemort. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, alors je n'intéresse plus personne. Et surtout je n'ai plus personne. Tout mes soi-disant amis mon lâchement abandonner une fois ma tâche accomplie. Le survivant crié et aduler de tout le monde, devient le héros national seul au monde. J'ai détruit un monstre et mon cadeau est la solitude. Un bien joli cadeau pour une vedette, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Si, en y réfléchissant bien, il me reste quelques personnes. Vous, très chers lecteurs ou lectrices. Et une autre personne, mais vaut mieux ne pas en parler.

POV Draco :

Et voilà, Potter à tuer Voldy et moi j'ai tué mon père. Tout le monde est dans la grande salle, heureux de la fin de cette guerre, sauf Potter. Ce très cher Potter a disparus sans laisser de trace. Dommage je voulais me disputer un bon coup avec lui. Tant pis, pour passé le temps je me promène dans Poudlard. Au bout de dix minutes je suis dans les escaliers qui mènent à la tour d'astronomie, mon endroit favori. Mais, en commençant à ouvrir la porte, j'entends quelqu'un marmonner, surement Potter. J'entre discrètement pour l'écouter.

« - Maintenant que je ne sers plus à rien, tout le monde me délaisse, même mes « meilleurs amis ». Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Me suicider ? Bonne idée. De toute façon, personne ne le remarquera. Je vais peut-être faire une lettre pour expliquer mon acte. Oh non, aucune utilité. Allé, à dix, je saute. 1, 2, 3, 4…

Mais il est devenu fou ? Il veut se suicider ? Pas sans mon accord ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça, moi ?

« - 7, 8, 9…

- Attend !! »

Il se retourne. Son regard est totalement vide d'émotion.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veut toi ?!

- Comprendre pourquoi tu veux sauter.

- Alors comme ça, on écoute aux portes ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Oh ! Suis-je bête, tu ne risque plus rien vu que tu as tué ton merveilleux paternel.

- Arrête.

- Serais-tu exaspérer ?

- Non, fatigué. Fatigué de nos éternels disputes.

- Si tu es tant fatigué, cela ne posera aucun problème que je saute.

- Sa m'en pose un de problème.

- Tant pis. 10 !

- Nan !!!!!!!! »

Harry a sauté. Pourquoi a-t-il fait sa ? Moi, je ne suis plus rien sans lui. J'en avais marre de nos disputes, mais pas de nos bagarres. Car ce n'est qu'a cet instant que j'ai de l'importance a ses yeux, que je peux sentir ça peau contre la mienne. O_o. Je crois que je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Harry n'était pas seulement mon ennemi, mais plutôt mon premier amour(?).

Moi Draco amoureux d'Harry. J'ai comme une impression de vide maintenant que j'ai réalisé. Je l'aime mais il n'est plus de ce monde. Peut-être que si je fais comme lui on pourrait ce retrouver et vivre heureux. Je dis cela car depuis quelque temps, j'ai remarqué qu'Harry me regardait beaucoup trop souvent, alors peut-être que lui aussi m'aime. Bon j'y vais. De toute façon qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Go ! Je saute.

Je sens le vent me fouetter le visage. Bizarrement je me sens bien. J'aime cette sensation de liberté qui augmente de seconde en seconde autant que diminue la distance entre le sol et moi. Ca y est j'ai touché le sol. Je vois comme une lumière blanche. Je me risque a y allé.

POV Blaise :

Depuis la grande salle, j'ai cru vois quelque chose tombé. J'ai pensé avoir eu une hallucination, mais quand j'ai vu une deuxième chose tombé, je me suis inquiété. Alors je me suis pressé vers la tour d'astronomie, l'endroit le plus plausible pour faire ce que je pense. J'arrive a la tour, la porte est ouverte, je vois une feuille par terre. Je la ramasse et la lis. C'est l'écriture de Draco !

_A cette personne qui lit ce papier, _

_J'annonce que j'ai quitté ce monde._

_Harry l'a fait avant moi et j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais, donc je l'ai rejoint. _

_Inutile de pleurer pour moi, je sais que se seront de fausses larmes. _

_Sauf à Blaise, je lui interdis de verser une larme. _

_J'ai fais sa pour mon bonheur, donc il n'a pas le droit d'être triste. _

_Draco Malfoy_

« - Sacré Draco, tu t'en es enfin rendu compte. »

Par-dessus mon sourire et surtout malgré la phrase de Draco, je m'autorise à verser une larme.

« - Excuse-moi. »

**end ?**


End file.
